The adventures of roranoa sugasa
by Nathanwartooth
Summary: This story tells the story of roranoa sugasa a wood elf from elsywhere who moved to cyrodil after tragedy struck his family.


4th era year 192 1st of first seed tirdus 6:30 am

I was awoken from my slumber. By the sounds of screaming. I grabbed my steel sword and my leather shield I run downstairs in the nic of time. As I saved my mother and my sister from an orsemarian berserker . I watched helplessly as I witnessed my father get evisirated. By the blade of the orsemarian chieftain. In a split second I slice the wretched orsemarian chieftain in half. With there chief dead the rest of the orcs run away. As I kneeled by my father he spoke his final words. He told me to protect my mother and sister and he said he was proud of me for being a warrior like him.

4th era year 192 5th of first seed loredas

It has been five days since we buried my father. We have packed a few clothes and some supplies I have decided to take my mother and sister to anvil to have them live with my grandfather. I have also decided to travel to hammerfell to find a master who can train me in the ways of the sword & the shield and the ways of the forge. I need to complete my training before I can protect my family.

4th era year 192 20th of first seed Midas

We have arrived in anvil two days ago. I told my mom and sister that I will leave for hammerfell at the end of the week my mom has sown up my bedroll and she has also made me a new lightweight cloak to protect me from the alik'r sand storms. She's sad that I'm leaving for such a long time but she understands that I need to finish my training if I ever hope to uphold my fathers code of honor.

4th era 192 27th of first seed sundas

The day has come im leaveing for hammerfell. My grandfather and mother bought me a horse and some supplies. My sister gives me a hug and tells me to come home safe. As I walk out the gates of anvil I hear my fathers voice deep in my mind. ( son I hope you complete your training and I hope your leaving to finish your training because of the right reasons ) . Am I doing this for the right reasons hmmm yes i am doing this the right reasons.

4th era 192 5th of rain's hand morndas 9:30 pm

I have finally arrived in hammerfell I am staying the night in the small costal town of rihad. It took nine days to arrive in this arid land of the red guards. Now that I'm here I must find the master swordsman en Sabah nur. I've heard the stories of how he cut down an army of 50,000 khajit warriors using nothing more than one akaviri long sword. He's the calmest and bravest warrior that hammerfell has to offer . And if anyone could match my fathers skill with a blade it would be en Sabah nur. In the morning I am heading down to the docks so I can find boat to take to the island stros m' Kai.

4th era 192 6th of rain's hand 8:35 am

It is morning in rihad and I have found a small fishing vessel that is headed for stros m' Kai. The captain has agreed to take as far the shallows of the island from there I'm gonna have to swim to shore. But as long as I find en Sabah nur I don't care what I have to do. It is time to cast off from the docks of rihad as we untie the moring line I feel an uneasy feeling wash over me . I feel there is something not right about these so called fishermen. I feel a pulsating dark pressure surrounding the captain and the crew . I think I should keep one hand on my sword at all times. Now before the crew does something that they will regret I'm going to my bunk and get my dagger and a bottle of wine.

4th era 192 6th of rain's hand 5:30 pm

So far everything aboard this ship has been normal. The fishermen have cast there lines and reeled in a fair amount of slaughter fish , Payara , hogfish , and obese dragonfish . however there is one strange thing going on aboard this boat . There is no wind and despite the lack the sails are perpelling the boat at a speed of 36 knots (41 mph ) at the speed this boat going it will run ground on the shores of stros m' Kai tomorrow around 5:30 am maybe a little sooner. The weird thing the captain is well aware of the speed of the boat and what will happen if we don't slow down . I'm assuming he's preparing to kill the entire crew and take all there valuables and sell them on the hammerfell black market.

4th era 7th of rain's hand 3:30 am

( smash ) as I feared the captain is in fact a dremora warlord in disguise. Also as I feared he has run the vessel aground in the shallows of stros m' Kai . He has killed the entire crew and devoured there hearts. I must Pierce his heart with my silver blade.

( dremora warlord )

Thy mortal child think thou can defeat me. You should run away from this battle before you lose your vile wretched pathetic life.

( roranoa sugasa )

I will never run as long as my forefathers blood runs through my veins I will never abandon a chance a bloody and honorable battle. Now draw your blade you vile repugnant demon.

( dremora warlord )

So be it but before we engage in gladiatorial combat I must tell you my name as is the custom of all dremora. My name is **Zokhoura the** evisirater. It may horrify you to know that I ordered those orcs to kill your father and the rest of your family last month. HahaahHa gaaaa rrgggrggg cough cough cough . But how I didn't even see you draw your blade you vile mortal.

( Roranoa sugasa )

You basterd why did you kill my father why him he never did anything to your kind you vile foul pussed filled wound on the fabric that's tamriel. I have avenged my fathers death by kill the monster who orchestrated his death. Now I must find the great swordsman en Sabah nur so I can fulfill the promise I made to my father. But before I go answer my question you vile beast .

( Zokhoura the evisirater )

Fine I'll answer you question ( cough cough cough ) I ordered your fathers death because when I was a mortal like him he killed my wife my son and my brother just because we were all werewolves and we were hunting down imperial solider that watch the skyrim / cyrodil Border. And one say we saw your father a lone swordsman carrying a vorpal blade of pure destruction. I ordered my pack to surround your father and pounce on him . And with in a split second your father killed my wife my son and my brother. I ordered my pack to retreat so I wouldn't lose anymore family. And before I retreated from the battle I attacked your father and managed to injure his left eye and right leg. But not before he slashed my shoulder and throat. I died there on the border and my soul went to hircine's hunting grounds were I was tortured and tormented until I became the wicked beast you see now. I swore revenge on your father for sending to oblivion and turning me into the beast I am now.


End file.
